Network access controllers can be installed within corporate and other networks for controlling access to network resources. Further, users may be required to authenticate to a proxy server prior to accessing the Internet. One widely used authentication scheme is HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) Basic Authentication (Basic Auth). In Basic Auth, a client sends its username and password in unencrypted plaintext to a server such as, for example, a proxy server. The server authenticates the client and subsequently allows the client access to other resources, such as the Internet. In some cases, an Internet Service Provider (ISP) can employ a redirection to steer a new user/device to a welcome website. Such a welcome website can include a mechanism for authentication. For example, a hotel may provide Internet services, but only after a user enters a secret code and accepts services terms via a welcome website.